Sonic Boom vs Killer Klowns From Outer Space
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: Hedgehog Village is preparing Halloween when alien clowns land on Sticks' home and attack. Sonic and his friends must stop the Klowns before they suffer one of two fates: get turned into a Klown or get turned into Klown food. Copyright: Sega and the Chiodo Brothers


Halloween is no different in Sonic's neighborhood. Ghosts, skeletons and monsters! Ha, ha, ha! Oops, sorry. Everyone was having fun on this night, and it looked like everyone was getting into the spirit, setting up decorations, wearing costumes and of course placing the candy bowls to distract those little snot nosed trick or treaters from distracting them from their horror movie marathon. And everyone was anticipating for the festival of the dead parade. Well, almost everyone. We'll get to that in a minute. Let's focus our attention to Sonic the Hedgehog, garbed in a red jacket, black pants and sequined white gloves and red shoes. Sonic was busy carving the pumpkin, but seemed to have a bit of trouble making the perfect design.

"Oh, not again." He threw the pumpkin aside and onto a pile of other failures. "I can't get this stupid design right!" He held up a sketch of a pumpkin with his face on it.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Oh, hey, Tails..." The blue hedgehog's face fell into confusion when he saw what his fox friend, Miles "Tails" Prower was wearing. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Nikola Tesla!" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "The founder of modern AC current?" Sonic tilted his head. Tails felt a vein start to swell as his frustration grew. "He battled Thomas Edison in the War of Currents? He promised free energy to everyone but was undermined because of monetary problems?" Sonic wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Oh, forget it! I'm a mad scientist!"

"Oh, well, that makes sense."

Tails face palmed himself and groaned. That's when he noticed the pile of failed jack-o-lanterns. "What's wrong? Can't get the right design?"

"Yeah, I can't get my face right."

'Vain hedgehog', Tails thought before saying out loud, "Amy's great at carving jack-o-lanterns. And she's great at designing your face from what I've seen in her fan art of you."

"That so?" Sonic tightened the sports tape around his gloves and legs and hopped off the chair. "I'll have to have a word with her about that 'art' afterwards."

(!)

At Amy Rose's house, the pink hedgehog (garbed in a black suit, a red shroud with a spider web design and her pink quills tied in a bun and dyed black) was giving Sonic rather odd instructions. "Hold that pose! Now raise your finger and wag it!"

"Amy, is this really necessary?"

"Hey! Who's the expert jack-o-lantern carver around here, blue boy?"

Sonic groaned. "You are."

"That's right! Now hold that pose!"

"Ugh."

"Perfect!"

"Alright, after probably wasting a whole hour of posing, let's see it."

Amy spun the pumpkin around and presented Sonic her creation: an image of Sonic in a ring wagging his finger. Sonic blinked then said, "Eh...it's alright." He next found himself on the ground with a pumpkin on his head.

Amy shrieked, "ALRIGHT?! You ask me to give you a jack-o-lantern and you say it's 'alright'?!"

"Take it easy," pleaded Sonic as he crawled away from the angry hedgehog. "I complimented it, right! And let me tell you, the interior of a pumpkin smells so..."

They both halted at the sound of a shriek coming from town.

"That sounds like it's coming from town!" gasped Amy.

Sonic brushed it off saying, "Eh, it's probably someone scaring someone else."

Then they heard that same voice scream, "They're here! They're here, I tell you! I saw them with my own eyes!"

"Sticks?"

"Sounds like she's in trouble!" Amy gasped. "Come on! We got to help her!"

"You actually believe in what Sticks says?" asked Sonic.

"Well, no. I just want to humor her. It is Halloween after all. She probably thinks the decorations are out to kill her or something."

(!)

In town square, an orange jungle badger garbed in a brown skirt and tank top made from leather and pigtails making her head look like it was shaped like a boomerang was running around screaming her head off about, "Cotton candy cocoons! Popcorn guns! Monster shadow puppets!" to the mayor's face. The mole gave her a piece of candy.

"How about a mint?"

Sticks threw the candy onto the ground. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you, and don't come crying to me when your flesh gelatinizes off your bones!"

"Sticks?" The jungle badger turned to see Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles (dressed as the Frankenstein monster) and ran up to them. "You'll believe me, won't you? Please, we have to evacuate the town!"

"But the festival of the dead parade is in a few hours," said Tails. "We-"

"Forget the parade!" Sticks growled. "You won't be celebrating when THEY come to town!"

"Um...who's they?" asked Amy.

"THEY come from another planet," said Sticks in an eerie voice. "THEY come to other planets to harvest us. THEY draw you in with their whimsical performances and their beguiling colors. And when you think you've met a friendly hobo trying to please you, THEY shoot you with their cotton candy cocoon ray guns and store you in a freezer. There, your flesh melts off your bones and liquidizes becoming food for THEM to drink!" Knuckles looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Who-who-who's they?" he asked.

"THEY are...The Killer Klowns From Outer Space!"

Knuckles instantly screamed. "CLOWNS!" He buried his head in the dirt like an ostrich. "Now they can't find me!"

Sonic and his friends looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Apparently, so did the whole town, having overheard the whole story.

"Okay," said Amy between laughs. "That's a new one! Killer clowns from outer space? Holy shit!"

"Stop laughing!" shouted Sticks. "I was warned of their arrival! They came with the smell of cotton candy! And it's not clowns! It's Klowns with a 'K'!"

"Okay, you've told us a lot of crazy crap," said Sonic, trying to catch his breath. "Like how the government is controlling us with our new tiny computer phones-"

(!)

A group of teens droned like zombies as they texted each other.

(!)

"-or how TV was really an invention designed to keep us complacent and happy while the feds watch over us," said Amy.

(!)

Inside a house, a family of four laughed like robots as they watched The Three Stooges.

(!)

"But this is the stupidest thing you've ever said! Alien clowns?"

"If you don't believe me, how do you explain that!" She pointed to the direction of her underground home. "They landed on my house!"

Sonic, Tails and Amy looked where she was pointing. "Whoa," said Tails. "That wasn't there before."

Set up where Sticks' house should have been there was a lit up red and yellow stripped big top tent. At the top of the tent was a spiral of what looked like Christmas lights.

"I told you!"

"Now hold on," said Amy. "The circus must have set up and probably didn't know you live there. What with you living underground and all." She glared at it, and said in a low voice, "You better not be pulling this stupid 'kidnap people to be your performers' trick again, T.W. Barker."

"I'm right here!" a wolf in a top hat and red ringleader's outfit called out from the crowd. "And this is the first time I've heard of it!"

"You don't think Eggman could have set up that tent?" asked Sonic.

"Nah, Eggman hates clowns," said Tails.

"He's afraid of clowns?" giggled Sonic. "I got to remember that."

"No. He just doesn't find them funny."

"Well, whatever it is, we got to tell them they're on Sticks' property and they have to move," said Amy. "Come on, we'll go tell the manager and file a complaint."

"NO!" Sticks grabbed a hold of Amy's leg before she could take another step. "I don't want you to be Klown food!"

Amy sighed in frustration, "All right, look." She pried Sticks off her leg as she said, "If there are alien clowns in there, don't worry! We've fought alien invaders before!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, I always send them back to their space mommas every time!"

"AHEM!"

"And, uh, with a lot of help from my friends of course," he said sheepishly to Tails and Amy.

"Please, just be careful," said Sticks. "And while you're gone, I'll prepare the anti-Klown weaponry in Tails' garage!" She took off running with Tails chasing after her.

"Stay out of my garage!" the yellow fox shouted.

Amy and Sonic blinked, then Amy said to Knuckles, his head still buried in the dirt. "You coming?"

"No. I don't like clowns, alien or not."

(!)

"Hello! I'm sorry to bother you, but you set your tent on my friend's house and we'd like you to leave!" No one responded to Amy's shouts when she and Sonic reached the big top. "Rude much?"

"Maybe they didn't hear you," Sonic said. "Come on, they must be in the tent."

"Shouldn't we buy a ticket first?"

Sonic blinked then said impatiently, "Come on!"

The moment they entered the tent, both hedgehogs said, "Cool!" The interior was nothing like they had ever seen in a circus. In fact, it was more like a carnival fun house than a circus. As they traveled through the tent, they marveled at the strange sights. There were bizarre shapes and patterns on the walls, a swirly slide that led to a hall of mirrors, and in the center of one room, a crystal ball that sparked with a blue and purple energy.

"Whoever designed this place sure is original when it comes to circuses and fun houses," said Sonic as he and Amy marveled at a spinning tunnel which led to another corridor.

"I think we're lost," said Amy, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so too," admitted the usually calm hedgehog. "Let's find a way out of this place."

"Let's try this door," Amy pointed to a door to her right.

"You sure?"

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "It's better than staying here."

"Okay."

It wasn't the exit, but another room that felt freezing cold. On one side of the room was a globular device that looked like a popcorn machine. On the other side was a huge doorway covered in little triangles and squares. But what got Sonic and Amy's attention the most were the pink blobs hanging on rows of hooks. Sonic counted of them as he and Amy got closer. "This is weird." He walked up to one of the pods and sniffed it. "Smells like cotton candy." He ripped a bit of it off and licked it. "Hey, it IS cotton candy!"

"This isn't right," said Amy. "No one stores cotton candy like this!"

"Oh, come on, Amy, you need to..." That's when he noticed it. Blood was oozing out of the hole where he ripped the cotton candy off. Amy squealed. At that moment, the door opened and the two hedgehogs hid behind two of the cotton candy pods and watched as a clown entered the room, carrying one of the pods.

Nothing about it looked human; it's round head was shaped like an alien's, and its white hands and head were definitely not covered in makeup. Its red lips were shaped into a seemingly permanent smile and its spiky red hair looked unnatural, almost like a wig. Around its eyes were red and blue round shapes that resembled face paint, but even then it looked like it was its skin. Even the big round nose looked like it was part of its face. And it's clothing, a red and green polka dotted suit with blue floppy shoes looked too futuristic to be a circus clown's costume.

The two hedgehogs watched as the clown, or whatever it was walked over to the popcorn machine and pulled out what looked like a duffel bag from underneath it. Then the clown filled the bag with the popcorn before pulling out a huge gun that resembled a toy pop gun.

Suddenly, another clown entered the room. Unlike the first clown, this one looked more feminine. The pink markings around its eyes were shaped like stars, it wore space suit that was pink on the top with a yellow star in the center and blue on the bottom and red floppy shoes, and it's yellow hair was tied into pigtails. The two clowns conversed with each other in some sort of gibberish before the first one walked through the door Sonic and Amy just went through. The second one was about to leave when it stopped.

"What's it doing?" asked Amy.

"Shh!" hushed Sonic.

They watched as the clown girl walked away from the door and towards, to their horror, the cotton candy pod Sonic ripped. Sonic and Amy's pulses skyrocketed as the clown started to check around the room for intruders.

"It knows!" gasped Amy.

"If we could just exit the room, quietly..."

"Quietly" was out of the question; Amy bumped into one of the cotton candy pods and screamed in horror at the dead man's face protruding out of it. The clown girl immediately turned toward them, pointed at them and let out a bone chilling howl.

"Run!" Sonic grabbed Amy by the arm and took off with his traditional sound speed running.

"But Sonic," cried Amy. "You don't know where the exit is!"

"I know, that's why I'm going to make one!" Holding Amy in his arms, he spin dashed through a wall, creating a gaping hole. The two hedgehogs landed just outside the tent, which turned out to be metal, according to what Sonic said.

"What do we do now?" asked Amy.

"We go back to town," said Sonic, panting. "Warn everyone, hope they believe us, apologize to Sticks and hopefully she will forgive us and help us out!"

"Ow!" Amy slapped something on her neck. "Bug!" It wasn't a bug, but a funny looking dart. They both turned to see the clown girl armed with a pink blow gun, grinning at them with sharp teeth. And it wasn't alone. There were other clowns with her, coming in various shapes, sizes, and different colored suits and hairs. Suddenly, the clown girl said something chilling in an unnaturally high-pitched, girly voice. It sounded like it said, "Run."

Sonic did just that with Amy at his side. Surprisingly, the clowns didn't give chase. Instead, one of them pulled out a couple of balloons and tied them together to make a dog. The balloon dog suddenly came alive, sniffed around as if it were a real dog, then started barking and howling, pulling the clown holding its leash in the direction of Sonic and Amy.

(!)

At Tails' garage, Sticks was building what looked like a cannon and attaching it to Tails' plane. "No, don't! It's too damn heavy! It's going to..." THUD! "...collapse. Well, back to the repair shop."

At that moment, Sonic and Tails burst into the garage. "Hey, guys," Tails said. "Have you gotten rid of those 'space clowns' yet?" he asked, making quotation fingers. It was then he noticed how sweaty the two hedgehogs were. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"You were right, Sticks," said Sonic.

"Huh?"

"You were right!" shouted Amy. "That's not a tent! It's a space ship! And those things aren't clowns! They ARE aliens!"

"Told you so," said Sticks.

"Very impressive," said Tails, clapping his hands. "You actually look scared enough to got me fooled. But I'm not."

"You want proof?!" shrieked Amy. "Look at what one of them did to my neck!" She pointed to the spot where the dart landed on her neck, which was already swelling.

"Ew," gagged Tails. "You should get that spider bite checked out."

"Spider-?!" Sonic, having had enough, grabbed Tails by the shoulders and said, "Come here you, I'll show you!" And with that he took off, leaving Sticks and Amy alone. Then Amy asked, "So you think you can make more of those cannons?"

(!)

"Okay, Sonic, where is this spaceship tent you promised to show me?" asked Tails by the time they reached what was left of Sticks' house.

"It's right over..." He gaped when he saw a huge crater where the tent was. "But...but...it was right here! I mean, we all saw it back in town!"

Tails tapped his chin. "It is strange that a whole tent up and vanished without warning." Then he saw something shining on the ground. He picked it up and looked it over. "What's this?"

Sonic walked over to Tails. "Hey, that's the dart that clown girl shot Amy with!"

"A dart?!" Sonic nodded. "We got to get this to my lab in my garage. Who knows what sort of toxins are in this thing?!"

"So you believe me, right?"

"I still find the whole alien clown thing to be improbable, but I do know this, no one hurts my friends."

(!)

On the edge of the forest, the balloon dog barked and howled at the town. The Klowns marched slowly towards it, all of them armed with all kinds of toys. Only, they weren't toys. And the Klowns weren't in town to entertain.

(!)

When they reached the garage, the fox and hedgehog found nothing amiss, well unless you count Sticks building a giant slingshot out of Tails' plane. "MY BABY!" screamed Tails. "What did you do to my baby?!"

"We must build defenses against the Klown army!" shouted Sticks. "They're here to capture us and they will destroy us all to make it happen! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US -" A strip of duct tape silenced her.

"Okay, we get it!" shouted Amy. Then she saw the dart in Tails' hand. "That's what that bitch shot me with!"

"Right, and I want to see what was in it. People use darts for all sorts of purposes, including hunting."

"How long will it take?" asked Amy, who for some reason was giggling under her breath.

"A couple of hours maybe."

"Hours?! Can't you make it...heh...heh...s...seconds...I feel funny...hah. 'Ha, ha' funny." Then she burst out laughing and started writhing and banging her fists on the floor. Sticks rushed to her side to try and calm her down.

"What she said," Sonic said. "Make it seconds!"

(!)

At Zooey's house, there was a sound of a doorbell. "Oh, my first trick or treater!" The yellow vixen rushed to her door, bowl of candy at the ready. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a small clown with a green mohawk and wearing a yellow suit with a green frilled collar and red floppy shoes. "Twick or tweat!" it said, holding up a bucket with a sad clown's face on it.

"Oh, how cute! Here's your candy!" She placed the candy in the bucket when she pulled her hand back and yelped in pain. "Ow! What was..." Then suddenly she burst out laughing and her whole fur and face started to turn white, save for the fur on her head which remained yellow, blue markings appeared around her eyes and her nose and lips turned red.

(!)

Perci the Bandicoot opened the door when she heard the doorbell ring. The purple bandicoot was greeted with a fat clown with a single red tuft of hair on the top of its head and wearing a white suit with pink polka dots and pink floppy shoes. It held out a bucket shaped like a Frankenstein Monster and said in a deep voice, "Twick or tweat!"

Perci raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you too old for trick or treating?" The clown thrusted the bucket impatiently at her. "Okay, okay!" She reached for her bowl, but suddenly yelped in pain. "Hey!" She slapped at the offending stinger and in her hand was a dart. She looked at the clown who was now holding a blow gun. "Is this your idea for a trick?! You could...co..co...heh, heh, hah! Hah, hah, hah!" The clown looked down at her as she writhed on the ground, laughing in anguish as she transformed. When her sister, Staci, checked in on her to see what was wrong, she got a dart to the face and the transformation was instantaneous.

(!)

Meanwhile, in Tails' garage, Sonic tied Amy to a chair to keep her from thrashing about, but she still wouldn't stop laughing. Sonic wondered how she was still breathing properly with her laughing so long.

"Tails, please tell me you figured out what's in that dart!" he called out.

Tails came back from his lab and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "It's not good," he said in a shaking voice.

"What is it?" demanded Sticks.

"I don't know what it is, but what's in that dart, they're not chemicals. It's some kind of alien virus that takes foreign DNA and assimilates it to the present DNA in the virus."

"Speak in non-geek please," said Sonic.

"It turns people into Klowns!" shouted Tails.

"And you found that out in seconds?" asked Sonic, impressed.

"Uh, guys?" Sticks tapped Sonic and Tails' shoulders and pointed to Amy. The pink hedgehog was going through the most hideous transformation. Her entire fur and face turned white, and the black hair dye washed off her pink quills; pink square markings appeared around her eyes and her lips and nose turned a bright red.

"She's been Klowned!" screamed Sticks.

Suddenly, Amy the Klown broke the ropes with an unknown strength and looked at her friends. She smiled then pointed at something behind them. It was the Klown girl from the ship, and it was holding what looked like a ray gun. In its other hand was a squirming ferret.

"Let me go you big palooka!" he shouted.

The Klown girl responded with firing a pink ray at him. Sonic, Tails and Sticks gasped as the ferret was now cocooned in a cotton candy pod, just like the ones Sonic and Amy found on the ship!

"Run, now!" shouted Sonic, grabbing Tails and Sticks. He spin dashed the wall and ran out.

"What about Amy?!" shouted Tails.

"We'll deal with that later," the hedgehog said. "Right now we need all the help we can get!"

Meanwhile, the Klown girl approached Amy and the two of them stared at each other for a while before bro-fisting each other.

(!)

And what happened to Knuckles? Well, his head was still buried in the ground, so he had no idea that Klowns were coming out of houses carrying cotton candy cocoons or balloons holding people crying and struggling to get out. Nor was he aware of the lanky Klown with wild red hair and wearing a pink and blue suit with matching floppy shoes approaching him. It crept up behind him and tapped his butt.

"Go away. I'm hiding from the clowns."

The Klown scratched the back of its head. Is this echidna stupid or something? It tapped him again.

"I said go away! Find your own hiding place!"

Fed up, the Klown kicked him square in the butt, sending the echidna flying into a house. A showering woman screamed and cowered behind a curtain. Knuckles popped out of the rubble, itching for a fight. "Alright, you wise guy! You asked for it!"

He punched the Klown in the face, only for it to bob back and forth like a drinking bird. It was then Knuckles realized who he was fighting. "CLOWN!" He punched the Klown again, only for it to bob again. Then it pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and said something that sounded like, "Put up your dukes! Put up your dukes!"

"I won't be outed by a fool in baggy pants!" He punched the Klown again, this time sending it flying. To his shock, he realized that he punched it so hard, its legs stretched with the rest of its body. It came back with a snap, like something from an old cartoon. Knuckles took off screaming.

(!)

Let's focus our attention to the villainous Dr. Eggman, who was busy setting up traps. "Oh, this is going to be good!" he chuckled his usual belly laugh. "Once the treakers come to my lair, they will be tricked so hard, they'll abandon their candy and leave it all to me!"

A diminutive, red round robot looked to an equally small, yellow square robot and asked the doctor in confusion, "Treakers?"

"Yes, Orbot, it's a combination of trick and treat. You'll see, it'll catch on."

"Um, doesn't that sound dangerously close to..." The yellow robot's head was smacked by the doctor.

"I know what it sounds like, Cubot. I just hope no one will notice."

"But no one comes to your house on Halloween."

Eggman's walrus mustache drooped. "I know. I'm so lonely."

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. "Finally!" He rushed to the door and was greeted with a fat clown with a single tuft of hair on its head and wearing a blue suit with green spots and green floppy shoes. One look was all it took for Eggman to slam the door in its face and run off screaming. Cubot and Orbot looked at each other confused and hovered over to Eggman, who was hiding under his bed.

"I didn't know you were scared of clowns, doctor," said Orbot.

"Of course I'm not scared!" he insisted. "I just don't find them funny. Now mimes, ho, ho, ho. Classic."

"Then why are you hiding under your bed?" asked Cubot. "And why did you run off screaming?"

The doorbell rang again. "Look," said Eggman. "Just go set off the traps and get their candy. I'll be waiting."

The two robots left. As Eggman hid under the bed, he could hear the sound of a hose spraying water, followed by the door slamming. The two robots came back. "Well?" asked the scientist. "Any candy?"

"No." they said.

"Drat." The doorbell rang again. "He's still here?" admonished Eggman. "Go get rid of him."

"Can't you do it yourself?" asked Orbot. "Unless you're afraid?" he teased.

"I'll give you something to be afraid of."

"What, doctor?"

"Um...well...just go!"

The robots left. Eggman heard the door slam and a few minutes later, the robots came back. Suddenly, they heard a crash.

"Boy, that kid sure wants his candy," commented Cubot.

"That's it! Robots, attack!" A swarm of ladybug and wasp Badnik robots followed Eggman's orders and swarmed to wear the clown was. Eggman listened to the sound of fighting, lasers firing and (to his disappointment) robots smashing. "Why am I not surprised anymore. Cubot! Orbot! Survey the damage!"

"But I don't want to go!" Cubot and Orbot's protests were ignored as he tossed them out the room. There was nothing but silence. Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and there stood the Klown, holding the two Badniks in its hands. Then, they started talking in gibberish.

"Ventriloquism?" asked Eggman. "What is this?"

Suddenly, the two robots took on evil expressions and both said in strange voices, "Don't worry, Eggman. All we want to do is kill you." Then the Klown removed the robots from its hands and took out its ray gun from its pocket. It approached the frightened doctor who was now shaking in his boots. "Now, now, let's not be too hasty. I'm sure I got some alternatives! Yes, they're uh...in the kitchen!" He ran into the kitchen and started looking for some weapons. "Come on, come on! Where are the knives! Where are my lasers? I'll take even take a butter knife if I have to!"

He heard a laser fire and dodged just in time. The area he was previously in was covered in a cotton candy-like substance. Eggman backed away from the clown and started throwing whatever he could find at the Klown. A toaster, a ladle, some plates, some spoons, and even a small lamp. Finally, his eyes cast upon a butter knife. He pointed it at the Klown and said in a shaking voice, "Stay back! I got a knife, and I'm not afraid to use it!" The Klown ignored him and advanced toward him. "Okay! I warned you!" He threw the knife at the Klown's face. It hit its nose and it popped like a balloon.

Suddenly it let out a shriek of pain and began to spun around. Faster and faster it spun until it started to glow and take the shape of a sugar crystal. Then it exploded into tiny fragments. Eggman blinked then slid down onto the floor, sighing with relief. Then he saw his two robot companions.

"Where the hell were you two?!"

"I just had a clown's hand up my butt. That's what happened," said Cubot.

"And there's more," said Orbot. He held up a computer phone and showed Eggman a news feed.

"We're here in the middle of town where the festival of the dead parade would usually take place, but sadly it's been abruptly cancelled due to the fact that...uh...I can't believe I'm saying this. Killer Klowns From Outer Space have invaded and are capturing people in what appear to be cotton candy cocoons and giant balloons while others are being turned into these alien clowns. If this fate were to happen to me I just have one thing to say. Sticks, we're sorry we laughed at you, now can you PLEASE SAVE US! What's that?! Oh, lord, it's one of them! Get out of my news van! Oh, lord, no, no, no!" The footage was coated in what looked like cotton candy.

"It's official," said Eggman. "I really am scared of clowns now."

(!)

Sonic, Tails and Sticks were hiding in Sonic's house, armed with whatever they could find. "Hiding in my house won't save us from harm's way once the Klowns find out from Amy where I live!" Sonic pointed out. "Sticks, how do we beat these things? You knew they were coming, so how do we beat them?!"

But the jungle badger said nothing and instead walked away from him and Tails. "I...I don't know." she said.

"WHAT?!"

"I just knew they were coming okay?! I don't know how to beat them!"

"So there's no weakness, no nothing?!

Suddenly the door broke down and everyone screamed. Only to stop when they saw who it was.

"Guys!" shouted Knuckles. "Sticks was right! There are space clowns running around! They're capturing people in cotton candy and giant balloons!" He panted a little, before noticing, "Hey, why aren't you guys freaking out?"

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out already," said Sonic.

"And we don't know how to stop them!"

"I do," said an all-too familiar voice.

"Eggman?!" shouted Sonic. "Look, we don't have time for you today!"

"I'm on your side," Eggman insisted. "One of those Klowns attacked me in my own lair! And it broke down my brand new door."

"And shoved its hands up our buttocks and used us like ventriloquist dummies!" shouted Orbot angrily.

"So cold...so cold..." shivered Cubot.

"TMI," said Tails. "Too much information."

"Anyway," said Sonic. "You know how to beat them?"

Dr. Eggman tapped his nose. "Right here. That's their weak spot."

Sonic blinked. "Well, that's kind of obvious."

"It doesn't matter," said Tails. "We got what we need. All we need now are long ranged weapons and a good aim."

(!)

When the heroes and Eggman and Cubot and Orbot reached the center of town, they were armed with all sorts of big laser guns while Sticks had her trusty boomerang. There was one thing wrong with this scene though. The town was completely empty and silent. There were no signs of life anywhere.

"Um...maybe they packed up and left in fear?" asked Knuckles, his knees shaking.

"Don't be stupid, it's obvious they were all captured or transformed into Klowns."

Sonic blinked. "How do you know that Sticks?"

The badger pointed and screamed, "BECAUSE THEY'RE HERE!"

Slowly surrounding the heroes and Eggman were familiar faces, all of them wearing clown makeup and holding funny looking ray guns and what looked like bats and hockey sticks. Tails' eyes widened when he saw a yellow fox Klown. "They got Zooey!"

"Remember, aim for the nose!"

"Wait, what if they explode, Eggman?!"

"Listen kid, I've had enough clowns for one night! Besides, your dumb friend is already beating them up."

It was true, Knuckles was rushing toward one of the Klowns and punched him in the nose. The Klown shrieked, spun around, then took the form of a sugar crystal. He exploded, but instead of disappearing, there laid the mayor, covered in what looked like green sugar.

"Hey, they turn back to normal when you destroy the noses!" shouted Tails.

"Squash the noses!" chanted Sticks. "Squash the noses!"

The battle was on. The Sonic Team and Eggman were running here and there, firing their weapons at the Klowns' noses while the Klowns, realizing what they were aiming for started ducking and covering while at the same time firing their weapons. Knuckles got into a fight with a fat Klown armed with spiked boxing gloves and after shouting that it's a copycat, he punched the Klown square in the nose, and when it exploded, Comedy Chimp collapsed to the ground, unconscious but alive.

Tails jumped in the fray to help Sticks fight off a Klownified Dave, when he felt something gum up his two namesakes, stopping his flying and sending him falling face first into the ground. Groaning, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Zooey loom over him with a huge bat with a nail running through it. "Oh, boy..." he muttered. Before Zooey the Klown could squash Tails' head, he rolled out of the way and grabbed the bat, struggling to tug it out of her hands. "Zooey! It's me, Tails! We went out in one episode!" The fox Klown tilted her head, then began to use her own tail to tickle Tails' belly. He started laughing, letting go of the bat. By the time he stopped laughing and realized his mistake, Zooey was already raising the bat above her head. Suddenly, a trilling war cry rang out and a boomerang hit her on the nose. Zooey exploded, returned to normal and collapsed. The boomerang flew back into Sticks' hand.

"You're welcome!" she yelled. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her; she looked up to see a sumo walrus Klown yelling and about to squash her with its weight. One poke with her boomerang left the Walrus Mother unconscious and de-Klowned. Sticks blew onto the boomerang as if it were a gun and tucked it in her belt.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eggman were backed into each other while facing Klown versions of Perci and Staci, both of them armed with acid pies and hockey sticks. "You take the cute one, I'll take the ugly one," suggested Eggman.

"Which one is the ugly one?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know. THEY'RE BOTH SCARY AND UGLY CLOWNS!" One of the Klowns whacked the fat scientist over the head with a hockey stick. "Scrap this. Just pick one."

Eggman fired his Egg-mobile's laser cannons at Staci, but the Klowned bandicoot dodged the attacks. Then she countered with a few throws of his acid pies and a fire of the laser. "Blast shields up!" Eggman pressed a button and a glass dome covered the Egg-mobile, reflecting the ray and making it hit a tree instead. Suddenly, the Klowned bandicoot latched itself onto the dome, started imitating a woodpecker and pecked away at the dome. To Eggman's shock, the glass started to crack. Luckily, this also meant that the Klowned bandicoot was exposing her weak spot. With a quick jab with a safety pin, Staci's Klown nose popped and she exploded. Staci fell to the ground, back to normal and knocked out.

Meanwhile, Sonic had finished popping Perci's Klown nose and returning her to normal. "I just found a reason to hate clowns now." Suddenly he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his neck. Slowly he turned around and came face to face with Amy, armed with a ray gun and wearing a creepy smile. "A...Amy?" She pulled the trigger and Sonic screamed as a yellow ray enveloped him.

(!)

"Well, that's the last of them," said Sticks as she stacked the last of the victims onto a pile.

"And we still got time for candy," said Knuckles, taking a bite of a chocolate bar.

"Wait," said Tails, realizing someone was missing. "What happened to Sonic?"

"Yoo-hoo!"

When everyone heard Amy's voice, they turned and gasped. There was Amy, holding a giant yellow balloon and hopping up and down on a pogo stick. But what everyone was really focused on was what was in the balloon: Sonic, kicking and screaming and spin dashing in a vain attempt to get out.

"Let go of my brother!" screamed Tails. He attempted to fly at the Klown, but he forgot his namesakes were still gummed and he fell flat on his face. Amy laughed and pointed, much to his anger. He grabbed his bazooka and attempted to fire, but to his shock, Amy hopped on the pogo stick so high, she took off into the sky with Sonic in tow! Tails banged his fist on the side. "Damn it!"

"Well, now what?" asked Knuckles.

"I know where she's going," Sticks said grimly. "She's going to the big top space station."

"But we don't know where that is."

"Lucky for us," Eggman said proudly. "I put a tracker on Amy's dress before she took off like a rocket. Well, my job is done." He turned his Egg-mobile in the direction of his lair but was stopped by Tails.

"You're running away?!"

"Look, I've played my part. I'm not going to go on a space ship crawling with those things. Happy Halloween." And he flew away in his device.

"I don't feel happy," Knuckles grumbled.

(!)

Tails looked at the tracker Eggman left him as he hovered above Stick and a reluctant Knuckles (after getting the gum off his namesakes) and until he pinpointed the area where the spaceship was. On the edge of town near the beach. Sticks and Knuckles followed him. Tails blinked when the three of them approached the entrance. "Was it this big?"

"Not from the distance," Sticks said.

Tails landed on the ground and looked at the flaps; the opening the tent. He gulped. "Weapons ready?" Sticks raised her boomerang, Knuckles showed off his namesakes and Tails readied his bazooka. "Okay."

(!)

The interior of the tent was certainly a lot bigger than the exterior. There were hallways with funhouse mirrors for not only walls but also ceilings and floors. They were careful not to break the glass. Knuckles giggled a little at his distorted reflection until Sticks pulled him along.

"So," Tails said. "Sticks. Where did you say they came from?"

"She said they came from outer space, duh," Knuckles said.

"Well, they have to have come from another planet. This can't be their home."

"Doesn't explain why they're kidnapping people," Knuckles said.

"Weren't you idiots listening to me earlier?" Sticks said, annoyed. "They're just cruising around the galaxy and they stopped here for a bite to eat. Nothing more!"

Tails shook his head. He suddenly yelped as they entered a large polka dotted room with giant porcelain clown dolls. Knuckles carefully tapped one of them just to make sure they weren't alive. Thankfully they weren't. There was a door on the other side of the room. Cautiously, the three animals treaded across the room, looking around for anything as if expecting for something to pop out and scare them.

"You got a plan, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"We free Sonic and the others, escape through the hole Sonic made earlier and blow this ship sky high with this TNT stick I brought along with me."

"What if there are Klowns?"

"Just pop their noses. Should be simple even a crazy badger could do it, right Sticks?" Silence. "Sticks?" The fox and echidna looked around, but their dimwitted friend was gone!

Knuckles was on the verge of a panic attack, something so unlike him. "Oh, great now she's missing!"

"I wouldn't worry. I know Sticks. She can't get out of almost anything."

(!)

"Stupid trapdoor! Let me go, you freaks!" Sticks was tossed into a padded cell that resembled a normal living room. "You just wait! I'll pop all your noses and it will rain confetti in my name!" Suddenly, the ceiling came off and the badger found herself staring up at a giant Klown resembling a toddler. She frowned up at it. "All right, what do YOU want, you big, dumb baby?!" Sticks let out a gulp when the toddler grabbed her and carried her away.

(!)

Tails and Knuckles soon found themselves in a corridor that also acted as a giant ball pit. It made Tails remind him of a fast food playground. He picked one of the random doors and the two found themselves facing a giant laser ball. "I think this is the core."

"How can you tell?" asked Knuckles.

"It's big and glowing. Works for me." Tails laid down the TNT around the ball. "One press of the button," he gestured to the trigger in his hand. "And this place will light up the night like a Christmas tree."

"But it's Halloween." Tails slapped Knuckles upside the head.

"Come on, let's go."

(!)

The two soon felt cold. In fact, it seemed to get colder and colder the closer they got to one particular door. The two entered it and found themselves in what looked like a giant circular freezer with a control panel on one side of the room and a popcorn machine next to it. But that was nothing compared to the very first thing that grabbed their attention: hundreds of cotton candy cocoons hanging like slabs of meat on racks. Underneath one row were a bunch of balloons; the two animals could see people squirming inside to get out.

"Looks like they got the whole town!" Tails exclaimed as he counted the cotton candy cocoons.

"Ah, no worries, they were just background characters," Knuckles said. "They'll be back next week." That earned him a slap on the face.

"Come on, get busy and find Sonic's balloon."

Suddenly, a door opened, forcing Tails and Knuckles to hide behind a row of cotton candy cocoons. They watched as the Klown girl with pigtails and the Klowned Amy stepped into the room, the former carrying what looked like a beer tap. They watched as the two Klowns approached a nearby row of cocoons and proceeded to tap them, before the Klown girl with pigtails pressed the tap into one of them and pulled out two cups from her pocket.

The fox and echidna watched in horror as the Klown girl turned on the tap and a red liquid poured out and into the cup. When she had her fill, she filled the other one before giving it to Amy. The two animals made faces of disgust as the two Klowns began to drink the red fluid. When the one with the pigtails was finished, she let out a burp before pulling the tap out of the cocoon. The two Klowns conversed in some weird language before the one with the pigtails left, leaving Amy to finish her drink.

Tails was mortified. Knuckles was shaking in his sports tape. "Sticks was right!" he whispered. "They _are_ hungry! They're going to eat everybody!"

Tails shook him. "Calm down! We can still stop them. We have to free Sonic, Amy and everyone trapped in the balloons and get out of here while we still can!" He noticed Knuckles looking over his shoulders in horror. "Someone's behind me, is there?" Knuckles nodded. Tails took his bazooka and fired once over his right shoulder. Amy let out a squeal as her Klown nose exploded and she changed back to her normal self as she collapsed to the ground. Groaning, she got back up and the first thing she said was, "Why can I taste metal?"

"You don't want to know," Tails said. "Come on Knuckles, help me pop these balloons."

(!)

It took only seconds for Tails, Knuckles and Amy to pop the balloons and free the captives. Sonic called out to everyone, "Alright, listen up! I can lead you all to the hole I made here when Amy and I first got here! Just follow me and hurry! There's no telling when they'll be here!"

"Wait!" cried out Tails. "Don't forget Sticks!"

"Sticks?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "She disappeared while we were looking for you guys!"

"Change of plans then," Sonic pointed to Amy. "You get everyone out of here. I'll go find Sticks."

"But you don't know the way!"

"Then I'll Spin Dash my way through every hole in this ship until I find her!"

"Then you better hurry," Tails pointed out. "The bomb I placed in the core of the ship will go off when-" But he never finished his sentence. The Klown girl with pigtails suddenly jumped into the fray, grabbed Tails by his namesakes and jumped into the air with spring shoes before anyone could grab her.

"That bitch!" shouted Amy. "I'll get you for turning me into a clown!"

The Klown girl pulled down one her eyelids, taunted, "Nyeh, nyeh!" and jumped away with a screaming Tails in her hand.

"Come back here!" Sonic spun away, chasing after the Klown that caused all this trouble.

(!)

Sonic burst through 3 walls before he found the Klown girl with pigtails. She was sitting on what looked like a trapeze swing, holding a mallet between her legs. She giggled mockingly at him. "Where is Tails!" The Klown made a confused sound, as though to say, "Who?" Sonic growled, "Tails! The two-tailed fox! The one you took!" The Klown girl tapped her chin then made an exclaiming sound. She pointed up. There was Tails, tied to a rope and dangling from the ceiling. He called out, "It's a trap, Sonic!"

"I know." Sonic turned to see an army of Klowns, all of them armed with cotton candy cocoon guns. "And it's going to take more than a couple hundred alien clowns to keep this hedgehog down."

Suddenly, there were heavy footsteps approaching the room. Sonic turned and stepping out of the shadows was a giant Klown wearing toddler clothes. "Yep," said the hedgehog. "That will do it."

Suddenly, the toddler Klown collapsed, knocked out. Everyone watched as an orange jungle badger jumped on its head and stomped on it. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead, she was wearing the tattered remains of a princess outfit. "NOBODY PUTS ME IN A GIRLY DRESS!"

"Sticks?"

"Oh, hi Sonic. Hi Tails." She realized how much trouble she, Sonic and Tails were in. "Oh, right."

"Could someone please GET ME DOWN?!"

"Oops! Sorry, Tails!" Sticks threw here boomerang, cutting Tails free. The two-tailed fox landed on the ground next to Sonic. Sticks joined them.

"Any plan?"

"Just leave," Tails said. "We have to put a lot of distance between us and the ship so I can blow it sky high!"

A loud roar stopped the Klowns. They all turned and faced one particular area of the room. A hole opened up and out stepped the biggest Klown Sonic, Tails and Sticks had ever seen. It was about the size of a three story house and was wearing a green suit with purple spots and matching shoes. Its face was pointed like a lizard's and the single tuft on its head was purple. One word came to Sticks' mind: "Klownzilla."

Klownzilla marched slowly towards the three animals, kicking away the other smaller Klowns. Sonic wasn't impressed. "Just gotta pop your nose. If you think making yourself bigger is an advantage, you couldn't be more wrong!" Sonic spin dashed in the direction of Klownzilla's nose, but it easily caught him like a baseball and tossed him to the ground. It raised a foot to squash the hedgehog but felt something poke its butt. It turned and saw Sticks catching the boomerang she just tossed and making faces at it.

Klownzilla let out a roar, beat its chest like a gorilla and made a grab for the jungle badger. But Tails saw it had left its nose vulnerable. He took to the air and aimed the bazooka, but it was knocked aside by something yellow. He turned and saw the Klown girl flying above him, using her pigtails as propellers. "Let's finish this," he said.

The Klown girl giggled at him. The two of them started fighting, throwing punches and kicks; most of Tails' were aimed directly at her face, but she always blocked them with either her hands or her pigtails. Suddenly, she had an idea. Quickly, she jumped over Tails' head and grabbed him by his namesakes. Just when Tails thought it couldn't get anymore worse, she proceeded to spank him silly with one of her pigtails. "HEY!" The Klown turned around and was met with a mallet to the face. Amy Rose smirked as the Klown exploded the moment her Piko-Piko Hammer smashed her nose.

Tails hovered over Amy. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to get everyone out of here!"

"I did, but Knuckles insisted on leaving, the coward, and I decided to help! So, where's Sonic?" She got her answer when Sonic and Sticks were tossed at her feet. She looked up and saw Klownzilla over her and Tails. It let out a deep chuckle as it raised a fist and prepared to crush the animals. Suddenly, it recoiled and let out a squeal of pain. It turned down and saw a red echidna with his fist in the air.

"I just got over my fear of clowns now!" Klownzilla let out a roar. "And now it's back." He passed out.

Klownzilla pointed at them and laughed. Tails let out a groan in frustration. "We don't have time for this! Sonic, we have got to get out before the bomb goes off!" Klownzilla made a confused noise. "That's right a bomb! You understand, Klownzilla? You and your posse are going to blow up the moment we step off this ship! And I bet you don't have speed as fast as sound like Sonic, don't you?"

Klownzilla blinked; all he saw was a blue blur vanishing and he was left alone.

(!)

Everyone in the village watched in joy as the Klown's ship exploded in the distance. They cheered when they saw their heroes return.

"Job well done," Knuckles said. "I think this calls for a special treat."

"You barely helped us with that fight," Amy pointed out.

"Hey, I helped everyone escape! And I came back to help you guys!"

"After you passed out."

"Shut up."

Sticks was the only one not celebrating. "It's not over. We didn't pop Klownzilla's nose!"

Tails made a "pfft" noise. "No one could survive that explosion!"

"Guys..." Zooey pointed in the sky. A giant box was flying from the explosion zone and was headed straight for the village. It landed just a few feet away from it. Everyone went stiff silent. Then a crank on the side of the box began to turn and a broken tune began to play. When it was finished, the lid popped open and out popped Klownzilla. It looked down at the villagers, blew a raspberry at them and laughed.

"Was he that big before?" Sonic pointed out with a hint of fear.

"No," Tails whimpered. "I think he just got bigger!"

Klownzilla popped back into the box which began to jump around and started crushing everything in its path. Sonic and co jumped out of the way.

"There's no way we can penetrate anything that thick!" Tails said.

"But I have something that can!" A voice rang out. It was Dr. Eggman, back with a giant mech shaped in his image and carrying a flail. "My Eggbeater's mines can make him come out!"

"Then hurry!" Tails shouted.

Eggman took careful aim. "You come into MY planet and try to take it over when _I'm_ the one who called dibs on taking it over and building my empire? I don't think so!" He fired a mine just as the box landed, sending an electric shock throughout the box and forcing Klownzilla to come out.

"Now!" Sonic shouted. "Aim for his nose!"

But Klownzilla wasn't going to just lay back and take a beating. It dug into the box and pulled out giant acid pies and proceeded to throw them at the heroes. Whenever any of them got too close, it would swat them aside like a bug. Then it sucked itself back into the box and began to smash the village again. Eggman took aim again and fired. The mine shocked the box and forced Klownzilla to come out. Then it changed tactics. Klownzilla took out more pies and chucked them at Eggman. The fat scientist's mech dodged them at every turn. That is until Klownzilla threw two at the same time. Eggman blocked them with his shield only to have it melt.

Then the heroes watched as Klownzilla let out a yell and sparkles swirled around it. Amy noticed it first, "He's disappearing!"

And just like that, Klownzilla and the box disappeared completely and proceeded to smash everything again. The heroes found themselves in deep trouble. Klownzilla was now focusing its attacks on them, but they couldn't tell where it was going to land. Knuckles nearly broke his leg when the invisible box nearly landed just inches from him. Sonic heard the box coming and zipped out of the way just in time before it could land on his head.

"Eggman," called out Tails. "Can you get a beat on him on your scanners?"

"Yes, and the box is above you now!"

Tails flew out of the way just in the nick of time. "This is ridiculous!"

"Don't worry," Eggman shouted. "I can tell where he's about to land! Ready and...fire!" The mine landed on a random spot and an electric current surged until Sonic could point out the outline of Klownzilla popping out of the box. He smirked and spin dashed right toward's the giant Klown's face. Klownzilla barely had enough time to react before the hedgehog popped its nose. It stared for a few seconds, then waved "goodbye" to no one in particular then exploded in a shower of green sugar.

Sonic landed next to his friends, sighing in relief. "It's over."

"Still waiting for the sequel," Sticks pointed out.

Amy looked around the ruined village. "Um, does our insurance cover alien clown damage?"

"Nope," Tails said. "It doesn't."

"So..." Eggman said as he stepped out of the mech. "How are we going to wrap this Halloween up?"

"How about a song?"

Sonic considered Tails' decision before saying, "What the heck, it is Halloween."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

(!)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy: Killer Klowns!

Sonic: PT Barnum said it so long ago  
There's one born every minute, don't you know

Chorus: Killer Klowns!

Sonic: Some make us laugh, some make us cry

Amy: These clowns only wanna make you die

Tails:Everybody's running when the circus comes into their towns

Everyone is running from the likes of the Killer Klowns  
From Outer Space  
Killer Klowns From Outer Space!

Jocko !

Eggman: The ringmaster shouts let the show begin  
Send in the Klowns, then let them do you in

Chorus: Killer Klowns!

Knuckles: See a rubber nose on a painted face  
Bringing genocide to the human race

Sticks: It's time to take a ride on the nightmare merry-go-round  
You'll be dead on arrival from the likes of the Killer Klowns  
From Outer Space  
Killer Klowns From Outer Space!

Sonic and Amy: There's cotton candy in their hands  
Says a polka-dotted man with a stalk of jacaranda

Tails and Knuckles: They're all diabolical Bozos!

Sticks and Eggman: Jocko!

Sonic and Amy: Oh look around what do you see  
Tails and Knuckles: Tell me what's become of humanity

Chorus: Killer Klowns!

Eggman and Sticks: From California shores to New York Times Square  
Barnum and Bailey everywhere

Everyone: If you've ever wondered why the population's going down  
blame it on the plunder from the likes of the Killer Klowns  
From Outer Space  
Killer Klowns From Outer space!

Sonic: Killer Klowns!  
Tails: Killer Klowns!  
Knuckles: Killer Klowns! Ha, ha!  
Amy: Killer Klowns! Ho, ho!  
Sticks: Killer Klowns! Hey, hey!  
Eggman: From Outer Space!  
Staci: Killer Klowns!  
Perci: From Outer Space!

(!)

Cubot and Orbot were just staring out into space. "We had a clown's hand up our butts. That's what happened."


End file.
